


Severe Gastroenteritis

by circlesarecool



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Caring John, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Scat, Sick Sherlock, Sickfic, Stubborn Sherlock, Vomiting, diarrhoea, sick sex, stomach flu, this is probably gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circlesarecool/pseuds/circlesarecool
Summary: Sherlock has caught a stomach flu, and he refuses to take any medicine, or even drink water. John does what he has to do to get Sherlock to cooperate and recuperate.





	1. Consent

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first explicit thing that I've ever written, so it is probably bad. Also, read the tags because if you don't like the content of the fic, you should NOT READ IT.

John awoke to the sounds of his flatmate (also his lover) moaning. Sherlock was not in bed with John, and the noise seemed to be coming from the lavatory. 

The night before, Sherlock had promised to come to bed with John, after his persistent nagging about him needing to sleep. The clock in their room read that it was four o' clock. It was unlikely that Sherlock ever actually went to bed at all. 

John sighed, got up, and forced his tired self to the lavatory. He knocked on the door with one hand while using the other to tie his bathrobe on. His relationship with Sherlock had progressed into being intimate, however John was still self conscious about letting his boyfriend see his naked self in a non-aroused state.

"J-john," Sherlock choked from the other side of the door. Instinctively, John slammed the door open, revealing a frail looking consulting detective. 

Sherlock was naked and shivering on the toilet seat. The garbage can was sitting in front of him, and was filled with vomit. John ran down the hall to grab another trash bag, as the other was ready to overflow any second. 

He picked up the used bag and quickly placed the new one in instead. When he came back from discarding the sick, John found that there was new vomit in the trash bag. 

"I think I have severe g-gastroenteritis," Sherlock coughed. His throat was sore from discarding the dinner he was forced to eat, and plenty of stomach acid. 

John gently caressed Sherlock's back, then said, "It appears so. I'll be right back." The army doctor rushed off down the hall. 

Sherlock clutched his stomach in pain. He felt warm liquid gush out of his anus. 

John arrived back holding an electronic thermometer. He brushed Sherlock's curls away from his clammy forehead carefully, then placed the device and began to scan. After rescanning twice to be sure, he announced, "Thirty-seven point seven."

At the news of his fever, Sherlock gagged and threw up into the bin. John stroked his hair soothingly, then brushed away a tear of agony from Sherlock's face. 

"You'll get sick, John," Sherlock argued. 

"I don't mind," John replied while planting a kiss on his forehead. He licked his lips, enjoying the salty taste. 

John opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of acetaminophen. He set it on the counter and went to get a glass.

Sherlock was terrified of his illness. He could count the number of times he came down with something on one hand, with one finger remaining. That finger no longer remained, though, due to his new ailment. The nausea, cramps, and headache had a harsh impact on his mind, causing him to think less clearly.

John came back with a glass of water. He poured two pills into his palm and offered them and the water to Sherlock, who refused the medication.

"Sherlock, you've got to take the pills. They'll reduce your fev—"

"No. I can recuperate on my own," Sherlock snapped, trying to hide his goosebumps.

His attempt was in vain, and John left to get a blanket. Sherlock glared at the pills and the glass as if he could make them disappear.

"No. The blanket'll get soiled," Sherlock snarled when John came back with a comforter tucked under his arm.

John left again, then came back with a portable heater. He plugged it in and turned it on. As he turned the temperature to 29°, Sherlock glowered at his own last name on the heater. He felt relieved when the warm air touched him, blanketing him in an aura of security.

After begging for Sherlock to take the medicine, or at least drink the water, John gave up and announced that he was going to go get some things from the store. Sherlock opened his mouth to reply, but before he could find his voice, John disappeared.

Sherlock noted that he did not feel like he was about to regurgitate anymore, however still had diarrhoea dripping out of him at a fast rate. 

He closed his eyes, trying to distract himself from the alarming nausea. He began to drift to a half-awake-half-asleep state when John came back, holding an adult sized nappy.

Sherlock immediately snapped out of his trance at the sight in front of him. 

"No! I will not wear that!" Sherlock shouted weakly.

"It'll absorb your er- secretions, so you can get out of her and rest." 

He did not want to wear the nappy, but he also did not want to stay in the cold and uncomfortable lavatory all day. He just groaned in response.

John grabbed a wad of toilet paper, and reached behind Sherlock. He wiped away the excess diarrhoea, and tried his best to clean off his hole. 

Sherlock felt humiliated by being wiped by John, but also slightly aroused. 

John helped Sherlock stand up from the seat. He had been sitting there for hours, and his legs were numb. He clutched John's shoulder as he stepped into the nappy. 

\-----

Sherlock was resting his head on John's lap, having refused yet again the medicine and water, and then a cold cloth. 

John was observing Sherlock carefully, afraid for his lover. 

"Is there anything that I can do to get you to take the medicine?"

Sherlock shook his head, moping on the couch. 

"Please Sherlock, you could die," John pleaded.

"I won't die right away. I'll get be–" Sherlock was interrupted by his own retching. John looked around and realised that the garbage bin was too far away, and Sherlock would soil the carpet before he could bring the bin to him. He ripped off his own robe and held it out as a substitute for a trash bag. 

As John ran off with his now soaked robe, Sherlock caught sight of his naked arse. 

John came back to scream at Sherlock to take the medicine. When he stood in front of his boyfriend, he realised that he was naked and tried to conceal himself with his arms.

"No, no- don't..." Sherlock trailed off. John let out a sigh of defeat and dropped his arms to his sides. 

Sherlock's bright blue-green eyes dropped to John's cock. Even while flaccid, it was quite long. He rubbed the growing tent in his nappy.

John felt heat rush to his cheeks as he watched his flatmate masturbate. His own penis was erecting as well. 

He beamed as an idea came to his mind.

"Hey, Sherlock... Maybe we could make a deal?"

Sherlock looked up, blushing. He flung his arm away from his groin and glanced at John's. 

"Would you take the medicine and the water if I..." John said as he sat next to Sherlock, attempting to be seductive. "Helped you with that?" He gestured to Sherlock's erection in the nappy. 

Sherlock pondered on the offer. John squirmed on the couch nervously, afraid of rejection.

After a minute of complete silence, Sherlock declared, "Yes."


	2. More fellatio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John helps Sherlock.
> 
> With the power of smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your last chance to turn back and read something else. I have no idea how to write good smut, let alone M/M. Brace yourself.

John shifted on the couch towards Sherlock. He leaned over him and pressed their lips together. Sherlock weakly kissed back, but was obviously still enjoying it.

John parter his lips to caress Sherlock's with his tongue. His mouth tasted faintly of stomach acid, but also tasted salty from his sweat. 

Sherlock pulled away. "Get on with it," he commanded. He was suppressing a moan impatiently. 

"You're just pretending to not enjoy this," John retorted before crushing his lips onto Sherlock's again.

Sherlock let out a groan, which turned into a moan. He opened his mouth lazily.

John took the opportunity happily, and licked the familiar curves and bumps of his mouth. He pressed his tongue down on Sherlock's, creating another sound of pleasure, this time muffled. 

Sherlock pushed John away. "Now," he whined.

John sighed, smiling. He rubbed the bulge in Sherlock's nappy. Sherlock let out a stream of curses. He tried to rip off the nappy, only to be stopped by John.

He slowly undid the tapes, teasing Sherlock. By the time the first side was undone, he was squirming under his touch. 

"The less you move, the faster I'll free you," John said sternly before gently kissing him. 

Sherlock went limp, fighting back the urges to kiss John. He half-appeased the yearning by licking John's saliva off of his wet lips.

John opened the other side of the nappy at a slightly faster pace than before. Sherlock was looking up at him with his infamous beady eyes patiently, silently convincing him to get it over with.

When the nappy had been completely undone, Sherlock's throbbing erection sprang out. He sighed and closed his eyes. 

John left a chaste kiss on Sherlock's plump lips before scooting backwards to get at a convenient angle. He kissed his cock, then opened his mouth, taking it in.

Sherlock screamed John's name so loudly that the whole of England might as well have heard it. He could almost feel John's smirk around his penis. 

John sank his head down father, slowly as to not choke himself. He brush his teeth ever so gently against his cock teasingly. Sherlock unintentionally bucked his hips upwards down his throat. John began to gag at the sudden vast amount of flesh blocking his breathing. 

He crushed his thumb into his palm and relaxed his neck. He pulled upwards and released the erection from his mouth. Sherlock tensed in disappointment.

John moved to lick his scrotum. He sucked on the skin, stretching some to meet the roof of his mouth. 

"FUCK! JOHN!" Sherlock screamed breathily. 

John sucked the entire of one of his testicles into his mouth. Sherlock was shivering in pleasure at the point. 

He released the testicle with a loud pop, caught his breath, and took the other in his mouth. He felt a drop of pre-ejaculate drizzle onto his nose. He licked the trail it left, and followed it back to the head of Sherlock's cock. He circled around it, spiralling down. He let just the tip into his mouth and lapped at it greedily. He sucked on it with such force that Sherlock almost orgasmed into his mouth then.

"STOP!" Sherlock shouted. John ripped his mouth off and looked at him with beautiful, concerned eyes. 

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, no. I was going to come."

John's eyes lit up, and Sherlock could tell that he had some sort of idea. 

He held up a finger and darted off. Sherlock glanced at his rock-hard penis. He wanted to stroke it so badly, but managed to restrain himself. 

John came back just before Sherlock would have lost control and sent himself to climax. He was holding a pair of disposable gloves in one hand, and a bottle of lubricant in the other. Sherlock beamed, realising John's plans. 

John smiled back while he pulled the gloves on tightly. He wiggled his fingers around, testing the flexibility, before twisting the cap to the lubricant open.

Sherlock reached a hand down to massage the skin of his navel. Even that was enough to keep him patient as the sound of John squeezing lube onto his fingers filled the room.

John rubbed his hands together, ensuring that his fingers were slippery and would not cause Sherlock pain. They had anal sex a handful of times, but Sherlock usually liked to be on top, still afraid of being on the receiving end. The first time he was on bottom, and the first time he had sex, Sherlock had experienced a panic attack and hid in his room for hours. He had been on bottom a few other times, and he was comfortable with anal-based acts.

Sherlock lifted his legs up, exposing his anus better. It could of course be much cleaner, but he was sick. 

John squeezed some more lubricant onto Sherlock's hole and rubbed it around the perimeter. He made sure that every tight fold was coated before dipping a digit in. Sherlock instinctively tightened around the finger. 

John leaned forward to kiss him reassuringly, being careful not to move his fingers. Sherlock kissed back, pulling him closer. John had to pull away to avoid dislodging the digit. Sherlock let out a whimper as he did. 

John slowly pushed his finger further. After moving an inch, Sherlock was panting.

"Please, John..." he begged. John smirked and gently brushed his latex clad finger pad against his prostate. This elicited a breathy moan. 

He slipped another lubricated finger in. Sherlock started spasming in fear. 

"It's okay Sherlock. Remember when we first had sex? It might've hurt a bit, but it felt good, didn't it?" John soothed with a voice that melted his heart. Sherlock went limp, silently agreeing with his lover. 

John smiled and pecked his cheek before returning his attention to the task before him. He slid the second digit to join the first in teasing his prostate. 

"Jo—FUCK!" Sherlock moaned. 

John began to indirectly massage him. He knew that Sherlock was incredibly sensitive, as he had not had anal sex much at all, only recently losing his virginity. Any more stimulus and he would ejaculate. John wanted to make this last as long as he could. 

As if he read his mind, Sherlock groaned, "J-John, get it over with!"

John slowly retracted his fingers. Sherlock squirmed.

"More fellatio," he commanded. John snorted. 

"Sherlock, I guess I'll just leave you to yourself then, if you're gonna just order me ar—"

"No! Please, do whatever you want."

John smiled to himself. From his experience, Sherlock was incredibly gullible when aroused. 

He took off the gloves and disposed of them. On his way to the nearest trash bin, he had to reassure Sherlock that he was not leaving him. When he returned, Sherlock's face lit up. 

"I really do spoil you, don't I," John giggled. 

Sherlock sniffed. 

John put on a clean glove and placed his finger in between Sherlock's testicles and anus. He lovingly rubbed the sensitive skin. He had never done this to him, but Sherlock seemed to enjoy it. Unknowingly, John was rubbing his own cock against the cushion of the couch. 

John teased after a rather loud moan from Sherlock, "Better than a blowjob, hmm?"

"Mm, not quite," Sherlock mused. 

In response, John massaged his perineum with more force. Sherlock bucked his hips in the air, causing John's hand to move to his scrotum. 

"Fellatio now?" Sherlock whined. In defeat, John placed the glove on the coffee table and took his cock in his mouth again. He shoved it down his throat, then pulled away. He repeated the process, fucking his mouth. 

As Sherlock was spitting out random curses and sounds of pleasure, John placed the head of his cock on his tongue. He licked around Sherlock's foreskin while simultaneously sucking with great force. This was more than enough to send Sherlock over the edge.

"JOHN!" Sherlock shrieked as he spurted in his mouth. He panted as John swallowed his semen.

When his penis was released from John's mouth, Sherlock fell backwards to rest his head on the arm of the couch. John too needed to catch his breath, due to rarely coming up from Sherlock for air. 

When his breath had been caught, John realised that his own cock had softened. He then noticed the white fluid on the sofa. Apparently the need for release and the friction from the fabric was enough to bring him his own orgasm. 

"Feel better?"

"Yes, much better. Thank you."

John grinned at Sherlock's rare politeness, then got up to clean up his mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly just posted this to test out my new account, I didn't think anybody would like it. Thanks so much, everybody!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to post the second chapter later because I'm lazy and I don't want anyone to be disgusted...


End file.
